


Mission Report: Laundry Day

by buckysmischief



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, some cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysmischief/pseuds/buckysmischief
Summary: You and Bucky have been secretly dating for over a year, what will it finally take for the others to find out?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 73





	Mission Report: Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on Tumblr under the same handle for more :)

“Everyone go get cleaned up and meet back here in an hour. Fury will be waiting to hear about the mission.”

Steve gave his orders and you, Sam and Bucky went to clean all the dirt and sweat off. Not twenty minutes later Bucky is sneaking into your room like always.

No one knew about you and Bucky’s relationship, it was something you both wanted to keep secret for a few months. But before you both knew it a year had passed and no one figured it out, so you both decided to see how long it would take your friends to figure it out.

“There’s no way you showered that fast” you walk out of the bathroom to see Bucky shirtless, looking through a pile of clothes.

“Have you seen my hoodie? The black one-”

“With the dark gray hood and sleeves? Yeah, you left it the other night. It’s in the closet, I washed it for you.”

He walks over and gives you a kiss, “You’re the best, babe.”

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t sweet talk me. What do you want?”

“Why do I gotta want somethin? Why can’t I just tell you how amazing you are, huh?”

“I was just kidding, now go, I gotta get ready.”

Not long after Bucky left, you walk to the kitchen and find him, Sam and Steve already there. You’re not sure what they’re arguing about, but you can tell it’s nothing serious.

“You boys are going to have to get over your history and just get married one day” you laugh while sitting next to Steve, who is trying not to laugh himself.

“Yeah well, History is just full of dumbass people. World War One for example.” Sam says, gesturing to Bucky.

Steve can’t hold back his laughter anymore and loses it, “How old do you think he is?”

“I was one when that war ended you dumbass” Bucky somehow responds in his fit of laughter.

“You’re both dumbasses, now let’s go meet Fury before we’re late.” you state, walking to the conference room.

Fury walks in right after the four of you sit down and the meeting takes place.

There had been rumors that HYDRA was setting up in South America, so Fury sent the four of you to check it out. After landing in Rio, you split into two teams. You and Bucky were to run surveillance while Steve and Sam got familiar with the area.

It has been a week and it seemed to be the rumors were just that, rumors. For the past six months you had been all over the globe, studying each city for something off in attempts to finally end HYDRA.

You had asked Steve once “How will we know when this mission is over for good? They hid in plain sight for how many years until DC?” to which he replied, “That’s why we follow up on every tip and rumor we hear, you never know when they’ll decide they want to be seen.”

Steve was finally wrapping things up with Fury when you noticed Bucky trying to get your attention but you ignore his advances. He was probably trying to get you to help him prank Sam when this was all over, they were currently in a prank war and Sam was winning. The two shake hands and you are all dismissed.

“This prank war is dumb and I want nothing to do with it” you say, walking back to the kitchen.

“It’s not dumb, it’s an art” of course Sam feels that way.

“No, it’s dumb. Who is helping me make dinner tonight?”

Thankfully it was Steve who volunteered, he was the only one yet to ruin a meal. Bucky and Sam are walking toward the kitchen island when Sam continues, “Okay, it’s a little dumb. But not as dumb as Steve looks when he’s trying to flirt with Nat.”

It’s true, Steve was terrible at it, but it wasn’t exactly his fault. He was a gentleman about it and made his intentions very clear. But Nat, who you love very much, was an asshole. She liked Steve too, but her ability to make everything into an innuendo without trying would inevitably make Steve blush and trip over his words.

“Hey man, Wanda does the same thing to you.” Bucky defends Steve, but that doesn’t stop Sam.

“Oh and I should get Mr. Relationships advice, right?” wait, what did he say?

You lock eyes with Bucky for a moment before he asks, “What is that supposed to mean?”

“You and YN are dating,” Sam teased, “it’s obvious. She’s been wearing your clothes and doing your laundry for a month now.”

You and Bucky looked at each other and couldn’t help but laugh. “I told you you wearing my hoodies would be obvious!”  
“Fuck that, they think we’ve only been dating a month!”

Sam and Steve looked at each other in complete confusion, which only made you and Bucky laugh more.

“We’ve been dating for over a year,” you said, “and you only caught on a month ago? He sleeps in my room at least three nights a week.”

“Wait, what? How did none of us notice?”

“Probably because everyone is wrapped up in missions and trying to get in their own relationships,” Bucky pulled you close to him, giving you a kiss, “and now that everyone knows I can finally do that.”


End file.
